


主与奴 28

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	主与奴 28

他把唐压倒在王座上。

粗鲁的种植园主看着被推倒在王座上，气息不稳、用眼神无辜看着自己的优雅钢琴家，觉得自己在享用一道珍馐美馔。

“你比今天的晚餐更美味。”

他哑声说。

扯掉自己的礼服外套，解开领带，然后托尼开始解唐的衣服，就像切开一块蜂蜜杏仁夹。唐在他耳边发出愈发粗重的喘息，于是托尼发现了被他冷落的丰唇，他侧头吻上他。

意大利人用唇舌将钢琴家的呼吸搅乱，就像他出现在这里本身就是对他平静生活的扰攘。托尼总有这个能力搅乱他的一切，并且给他带来新鲜的空气。

 

托尼品尝唐深褐色的乳尖，得到唐一个小小拔高的喘息，然后黑人的腹肌也开始颤抖。

“你总对胸部很痴迷。”唐语气淡淡的，这时托尼在大力揉搓他鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌。

托尼低下头，对着那个敏感的小尖和褐色的乳晕又舔又吸，唐的淡然不见了，发出一叠声的喘息。

“不对，不是我痴迷胸部，而是你这里本来就敏感，”他坏笑着拨弄它们。

长长细细的手指抓住托尼的手腕，黑人别过脸，眼梢都带了烧起来的情欲。

 

八块黝黑油亮的腹肌被托尼舔舐了一遍，“还是一样的味道。”他抬眼满意地说。

“什么味道？”唐低声说，看向跪着的托尼。他已经被剥得赤裸，就像浓郁的巧克力布丁被盛放在精致的金色餐盘上，等待乡下来的意大利种植园主品尝他。

托尼又舔了一下，“咸的。”他说，“一会儿会更咸，还会有牛奶的味道。”

唐被他精准的形容搞得烧了起来，然后问：“牛奶？”

“你自己的。”托尼撸动起黑人形容傲人的阴茎，“被我榨出来的，你自己的牛奶。”

因为这句话，唐忍受不住地闷哼了一声，修长的手捂住脸，不再看他。

“你害羞了吗，雪利先生？”托尼将他们的性器握在一起，嘴里说着让人发热的情话，“看你的水，简直打湿了你的毛。为什么不拿开你漂亮的手看一看呢？”

“托尼。”唐闷闷地、告饶一样地说。

“嘘，我知道，你太想我了。”托尼的手指滑向唐敏感的后穴，在那里摁压打转，甚至轻轻破开向里面探入。唐猛地夹紧了他的指尖，溢出不堪逗弄的喘息。

托尼从大衣口袋里拿出了一小罐面油，对着王座上的他柔软又坚硬的艺术家咧嘴一笑。

“随时都带着，因为谁也不知道我们会在哪里搞起来。”

 

他话语的粗鲁和直白让钢琴家化成了像灼烧着的巧克力浓浆。钢琴家主动滑下去一些，好分开自己的长腿，将他自己呈现给他。白人不客气地在上面淋满了面油，就着油伸进去中指，搅动着，然后是食指，最后无名指也成功侵入了他乖巧吮吸着的穴。

唐发出细细的呼吸声，更努力地打开自己。他的乖巧换来了托尼的奖励——手指快速地打着转，寻觅到了那个他喜爱玩弄的凸起。

唐“嗯”地哼出声，直起腰，然后又重重地跌落，他不住地大口呼吸，湿漉漉发红的眼睛看向托尼，配上他此刻完全张开、毫无防备的臣服顺从姿态，让托尼的鸡巴又硬又烫。

他慢慢扶着鸡巴插入他。先是龟头，然后是茎身，唐噎到一样，无法呼吸，只能仰着脖子流泪接纳他。

托尼终于彻底没入他的体内。

这种熟悉又陌生的安心舒爽滋味让他们都有了一瞬的恍惚。托尼低头激动地吻着他，得到了唐毫不忸怩的热情回应。

 

于是意大利人就着这个姿势开始慢慢地摇动，然后在他紧致的地方抽插起来。

唐抓着自己的阴茎，随着他的动作呻吟。他的声音低沉沙哑，带着沉溺其中的欲望。

他在自己的王座上被侵犯，并且主动张开双腿包容地吞吃意大利人的凶器。

他三年前无法想象这一幕，昨天也没有想象过。直到今天、此刻，这个粗蛮的种植园主真正走入了他这座用华美饰品填满却仍旧空虚冷寂的城堡，他才敢肯定原来一切都可以拥有，世间被赞颂的繁荣也可以成为他的繁荣。

钢琴家的牛奶被榨了出来，喷洒在汗湿的腹肌上，同时后穴里也接受了托尼粗蛮射出的精液。

唐在兴奋的快感中绷直脚背，修长的小腿环住托尼的腰身。而托尼箍住他的腰肢，好让他完全接纳自己射进去的东西。

他们紧紧地相拥纠缠，喘息声和唇齿相交时发出的水声带给了这座城堡真正的春天。

“我想，你不需要再喝威士忌了。”托尼说，“因为我会灌满你。”

唐磨蹭着他汗湿的额头，慵懒地笑了笑，低哑说道：“那样最好。”


End file.
